Tales of a God and a Godling
by seagulls n soap
Summary: A whole collection of short stories featuring Sadie and Anubis. Read and review!      New Story: Anubis is asking Sadie to make a choice... a choice between life and love.
1. Report Card, Subject: Love, Grade: F

**This is a whole bunch of short stories including Anubis and Sadie, and once in a very long time Carter and Zia. **

**Now, I just finished reading the ****Throne of Fire**** and I was horrified to find Sadie in "love" with Walt. So now, I am choosing my side in this horrible love triangle and realized I will always be a Sadie/Anubis shipper.**

**And for all you Sadie/Walt people out there, I mean you no ill will; it's just that Sadie and Anubis are the perfect couple in the world. Who cares if Anubis is five thousand years older than her? Isn't that the same thing with Bella and Edward in Twilight? They are still together somehow (Team Jacob for the win!) so why can't Anubis and Sadie find love too?**

**But no. Mr. Perfect (aka Walt) walks in and Sadie falls heads over heals for him. *gag* **

***Sighs in defeat.***

**This will be the first story in my many short stories. **

**Let's pretend that Sadie and Anubis are regular people at a High School. Sadie is one of the most popular girls in school while Anubis the Goth is not. And, somehow, by luck you say? Maybe, but they are forced to sit next to each other in History class by their horrible teacher, Mr. Darling. Let's see what will happen to them.**

**Report Card, Subject: Love, Grade: F**

Some people call it luck, others call it fate. Me on the other hand? I call it Mr. Darling.

You see, he's a chubby man with beady little eyes that stare into you like a vulture. He has this way where when he walks, everything (I mean everything) gets knocked down somehow or run over. Some people call him Mr. Bulldozer, and it's not hard to see why.

"Anubis," he said, looking at me. Yes, I know, it's a very weird name. Blame it on my mother, who was obsessed with the Egyptian Gods at the time of my birth. Now, she's moving on to things like Pokémon and the two-hundred kinds of potatoes (she's determined to eat them all) before she dies. Now, back to Mr. Darling, who is now staring at me like I'm a piece of road kill and he is the hunter. "You'll be sitting next to Sadie Kane."

I can hear a groan coming from the back of the room, along a couple good lucks from her friends, Liz and Emma. They are now rubbing her back and saying that it's only for one quarter until we get out of here and summer begins.

Well, I though, it's not like I want to sit next to you either Sadie. I picked up my black backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Mr. Darling was pointing at the seats where we would be sitting at. I made my way towards them, trying to dodge legs that aim to trip me.

I guess it really is ironic how teachers put the good kids next to the bad and then stick them in the back. What? Do they expect some of our goodness to rub off on the bad kids or something? Just to let you know, I don't think any quietness rubs off on Sadie Kane and lives.

Sadie is the kind of girl everyone somehow loves, but she doesn't love you back. She's the kind of girl who is fiercely protective of her friends and sits over in the quad at lunch with the rest of the popular people. Even worse, she has this cute British accent and when she says "bloody" instead of our regular American curses guys literally swoon.

She plops down on the chair next to me and glares furiously at Mr. Darling.

I'm never going to get through History class, I think to myself.

The next day, I could have sworn that Mr. Darling was out to get us. The whole day was on partner work, and guess who I had to work with? Sadie Kane.

Sadie Kane, deep down inside I'm guessing, is smart. But the popular kids love to stay at the bottom of the class average for some reason I have not figured out.

Sadie was good at explaining things, like it or not. We were working on a skit we had to present in front of the class on the growth of America, and I was really, really, lost. Sadie, on the other seemed to be able to open the text book, scan the pages (in a record of 52 seconds) and then look at me with a look that said, "Goth boy, this is elementary ― no wait. It's preschool."

She sighed. "You really don't get this, do you?"

I was to dumbstruck to speak. Well, in a way. Sadie was nice, but had made so many mistakes by not thinking before she spoke, but overall . . . not going to win the "best person to care for bunnies" award.

"Yes, or no?"

"No."

"How," she asked, "can you not get this? Look right here. In the end of each chapter is a summary. Just read that, somehow make a skit out of that, and then bam! You've got yourself an A+ skit." Ok, I take it back. Sadie was smart when it came to cutting corners.

Much to my horror, she had taken out a mirror and was putting lip gloss on right in front of me (not that she didn't look good in it but . . .) and now she seemed to be puckering her lips or something.

It's not my fault. I've grown up without any siblings and a mom who I've never met. Girls tend to . . .umm . . . freak me out in a way. Especially girls you want to impress like Sadie Kane.

"How about," she said, staring at her reflection in the mirror, "we go over to my house or something today and finish this up later, because my hair needs fixing." Then, without me confirming our arrangement (hey, I should have been able to at least agree. What if I had a dentist appointment or something in the afternoon?) she stood up and told Mr. Darling she needed to use the restroom, which left me all alone working on "our" project.

Curse you Mr. Darling, I thought, but then also thank you.

* * *

><p>Sadie living with her grandparents shocked me. No, not like: whoa, there's an old dude. Shocked like, "What's that old dude doing in your house?"<p>

Sadie stared at me like I had just came back from the mental ward or something. "That 'old dude' is my grandfather." He was sleeping on the couch with his head back and drool coming out of his mouth. His glasses were pushed onto his forehead and the TV was blasting a rugby game. Even though I didn't know the slightest thing about Rugby, I knew that this one guy wasn't supposed to be laying on a stretched with blood covering his nose. I came closer for a better look.

"Anubis!" Sadie called. I turned around and found her holding her grandfathers head and trying to wipe the drool off with a tissue. "Can you turn the TV off for me?" I did, but not before getting one last look that the guy on the stretcher.

"Where should I put this bag?" I asked, then looked around the room. It smelled oddly like fresh cookies and old people (which is not a scent you should ever combine) and it seemed as if all the lights were turned on. Now I know who to blame for global warming. It's not the cows, I thought, it's the old people.

Sadie motioned towards a small wooden table. "Just sit down and wait for a moment."

I did, and out of the corner of my eyes saw her throw away the slobber covered tissue. Sadie sat down next to me, but not before I realized how beaten and tired she looked.

"Where do you want ― oh yeah! Do you want a drink or something?" I shook my head no. "Ok then, lets continue then."

We worked for what seemed like hours before I announced I had to go home.

I was standing by her front door when Sadie put her hand on my arm. I just stared at where our skin connected like it was burning a hole in my leather jacket. Sadie pulled her hand away.

"Just, don't tell anyone about my grandparents . . . ok?" She asked.

"Why do you even live with them anyways," I asked. "Why not just live with your parents?" Bad question to ask, because Sadie's face grew hard and I could literally feel her pulling away from me.

I turned to leave, and halfway down the steps I heard Sadie say: "They're dead."

"Oh," I replied. I didn't know that, and I bet a whole bunch of kids at school didn't either. It was dirty gossip, and I now had enough to bump Erik Jones out of his title of "king of gossip". But one look at Sadie's face and I knew that I would never do that to her. Nope, never, I vowed. Maybe there was hope for me yet.

"I won't tell anyone," I said, and then put on my best smile, which is really hard for a Goth kid dressed in black.

Sadie's face lit up, and for a second her walls seemed to come down and I saw a different Sadie: radiating, shining, Sadie who was just waiting to be shown to the world. But then, as if it never happened, popular Sadie came back at waved good-bye to me. I waved back, but I was only waving at the mahogany door of her home.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, in the morning before even the first bell, I saw Sadie walking to school. Now me, being the gentleman that I am, pulled over and offered her a ride. At first I thought she would decline, my old beat up truck not high up there on the popular list , but she smiled and opened the passenger sides door.<p>

"So," I said, offering her a part of my McDonald's cookie, "how's school?" Lame, I know, you can shoot me later for it. "I mean, what about like homework and is ― do you like Mr. Darling or is it only me who he seems to hate and your hair looks nice today." Shoot me now.

But really, Sadie's hair did look really nice. It was dyed this odd chocolate brown color at the tips, making it look like more natural highlights. Sadie giggled at my comment and took another bite of my cookie.

"Mr. Darling's a bloody cow," she said, "with horns of the devil and a tail to go with it."

I laughed, which I hadn't done in a long time. "Don't forget his fatness."

She shook her head. "I always thought it was blubber, because for some reason the classroom always seems cold to me. Like Antarctica."

"I like Antarctica," I said stupidly.

Sadie nodded. "Fine by me. Just remember to get me a snow globe when you go there."

I raised my eyebrow. Snow globe? I thought. Then Sadie elaborated, "I have this collection in my room."

I think that that morning was the best in my life, especially when Sadie and I got out of the car at school, all eyes on us. Sadie didn't seem to even notice , but for me, I was worrying if I had any crumbs on me and if my hair was ok. People began to whisper, which made me really uncomfortable.

"People are staring," I said to her.

She finished the last bites of the cookie and then wiped her mouth with her sleeve (very un-lady like)."Oh really? Why don't you stare back?"

"Because," I countered, "there are like two hundred people looking at us!"

"Stare back," she said again, before disappearing into the building. I would have followed, just to get out of everyone looking at me, but I had no business hanging out in there. So, hesitantly I walked over to the far side of the school where the Goths and Emo kids hung out.

They hadn't heard the news of me and Sadie arriving together, so I was still safe there. But soon I wouldn't be, and there would be no safe haven for me anymore.

* * *

><p>"Hey ―" Walt said, throwing a ketchup packet at me. Walt, man, how I hated that dude. He was right up there with Sadie on the popularity chart and was still rising fast. Right now, he was glaring at me. "Watch it," he finished before leaving me. His threat had worked, and I walked to my next class looking over my shoulder every so often.<p>

People think that Sadie and Walt are a couple, when they're really not. They just look good together, and people tend to only go for looks. Walt's big. Not beefy and chubby big like Mr. Darling, more like muscular and 24 hour fitness model big.

I can't compete with him, and he knows that. I have some muscle, trust me, but I don't have the drop dead looks like Walt that makes girls swoon. I may be a Goth, but I don't wear black eyeliner and stuff to make me look half dead. Goth's were my safe place where people accepted me, so I became one of them.

By the time History class came, the day had been traveling by like a blur. People staring, trying to trip me in the cafeteria, Goth's haven't heard about me driving Sadie to school . . .

But History stopped time dead in its tracks. Halfway through class, Mr. Darling had gotten a call from the office and told Sadie to pack your bags. Or in other words: "Don't come back here, take everything that will remind you of me, and have a nice day." But I don't really think he meant the last part.

Sadie glanced at Emma and Liz and hesitantly packed her books. Without even a good-bye to me, she left the room biting the side of her lip.

Sadie didn't reappear for the rest of the day. At first, I was tempted to ask a few of her friends if they knew what happened, but I didn't want them getting the wrong impression.

So the rest of the day I dragged my feet through the hallways and tried to keep my mind focused on school. Who knows, I thought, maybe she just had a doctors appointment she didn't know about.

* * *

><p>It was raining when school ended. Thunder was striking and people were trying to count how many miles away a storm was. The rain pelted my hair and by the time I made it to the safety of my truck I looked as if I had taken a shower in my clothes. People with umbrellas snickered but I didn't care.<p>

I drove cautiously, trying to keep the tires from slipping on the road.

Up ahead I saw someone, sitting on a wooden bench being covered in rain. I squinted my eyes and realized it was Sadie!

I pulled over on the sidewalk and ran over to her, not minding at all the rain.

Her hair was soaked in rain and the brown dye had washed off. Her eyes were red and puffy and more than just rain washed down her cheeks. She looked broken and hurt and terrified all at the same time.

For a while I just stood there, unsure of what to do. I could sit down on the bench and just wait out her sobs, or I could do something even more drastic like put my arm around her. My mind was undecided, so I stood about ten feet away from her for about five minutes.

Then it began to rain harder, so hard I could literally hear the rain bouncing off of the ground. Sadie looked up at the sky and then began to walk away in the opposite direction, without even noticing me.

"Sadie!" I called.

She spun around and looked at me. At first, I could tell she wasn't sure who I was.

"Anubis?" she whispered.

And then before my mind could process anything else, she had run up to me and hugged me like her life depended on it. She buried her head into my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her. I could hear her sobbing harder now, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

So we stood there in the rain like that for what seemed like the best hours in my life, me whispering to her it would be all right and her crying.

I had learned that her grandfather had passed away so she was called out of class and that her grandfather had raised her since she was six.

"He's gone," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Yeah, but . . ." and here is the part where I say something really corny, "If you think about, he'll always be alive in your memory . . . right?"

Sadie was silent for a while, but I knew she was thinking about what I had just said. Then she tightened her grip around me (not enough to suffocate me or anything) and began to sob some more.

"You're not going to ever leave me like he did, right?" It was a weird question, considering that I've only known her for a few days, but somehow I had already learned more than Liz and Emma. They just saw Sadie's outside layer, while I had to venture inside of her and unlock something that she hadn't had in a long time.

"I won't."

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

I was shocked at first. "You mean us?"

"No," she said, much to my relief. "I'm fine if the whole world knows."

And then she kissed me.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Read and Review!


	2. Forever

**Yes! The second story is finally up!**

**I hope you guys like this one. I had started several others, but they weren't coming out like I had hoped they would, and this was the only decent one.**

**This one takes place like months after the ****Throne of Fire**** and Anubis had asked Sadie to go to a "romantic" dinner with him. **

**Sorry that the beginning is kind of lame, but I promise you the ending is brilliant! (Hehehe, I can just picture Harry Potter saying that.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

"_Courage does not always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow."- Mary Ann Radmacher_

Her heart was racing, and not just because they were likely to die in a couple of days. No, definitely not because of that, Sadie decided. It was more because of the boy sitting across from her. Black hair . . . caramel eyes that melted her again and again . . . Sadie! Snap out of it right now.

Daydreams played with her mind: she and Anubis on a beach, she and Anubis on a romantic cruise to the Caribbean, Carter, Zia, Anubis and her double dating at one of the local malls . . . . Drinking lemonade and giggling like they still had a tomorrow to look forward too.

Any day now the world could end: people forced into darkness, people gone mad, people dead. Any day could be there last.

Across from her Anubis took another slip of his Coke. Would the world end for him too? Or would the Gods just go into hiding or something? What about the humans, they couldn't go into hiding . . . Could they? There were only so many places they could escape to on the Earth.

"So. . . "Anubis says, staring into her eyes. Sadie tried to push away the dark thoughts that clouded her mind and think of the present: all the lights around them, the soft music and the giggling from other tables. She wanted to think about the fancy restaurant they were in and the good food that was placed on the table in front of them. The boy sitting across from her.

"You going to drink that or not," Anubis said, pointing to her drink. She had been playing with the straw, a nervous habit that she was bound to break any day now.

She nodded. "I guess." To prove her point she took another sip of her drink. "See? I drank it."

The waiter appeared beside their table and asked if they knew what they were going to order. With his southern (was it southern?) accent, it was hard for Sadie to understand him. The word "ready" sounded more like "r-dy" and "give me your menus" turned into "give yee da hens too". But somehow Anubis was able to speak to him and the waiter left with their orders.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Sadie said, playing with her straw. "It's really nice."

"You are very welcome." When he smiled, Anubis had this lopsided grin where one side of the corners of his mouth went up farther than the other. "I take it that this is a good time to relax? You know in the old days, people would gather at the community bath to relax. And do other stuff," he added.

"Like what?" Sadie asked. "Poop?"

Anubis shook his head. "No, that's what the dug outs are for. It's a community bath, what do you think we do there?"

Sadie nearly choked on her glass of water. "Wait ― did you say we? You've bathed with like hundreds of other people in . . . "She trailed off when she saw his lopsided grin. "That's nasty." She thought of her and Carter together in their own bathtub. The water was murky already with just the two of them in it . . . who knows what some of the old men do in the bathtub.

Much to her relief Anubis replied: "I have never been in one of those, but I can tell you that Thoth has a passion for them."

"Bloody baboons, Thoth?" Sadie tried to picture that in her mind. Thoth in a bathtub . . . she had just scarred herself for life.

"I think that Bes also liked them. Especially when Bast was in it on the other side."

"Stop," she said, not wanting to picture any more of those horrible sights. Worse ― she didn't want to have to think about Bes and what he had done for them. Dwarf Pride . . . the words echoed in her mind. For a second the memory brought a smile to her lips.

"Dwarf Pride," she said before realizing what she had said.

Anubis looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing," she added quickly. So many people that she could lose, so many people she cared about.

The restaurant had filled quickly and the volume had risen like the sun. The couple behind them was praying for their food, a family in front of them arguing over the last bit of meat. She looked at them. The small boy turned into Carter and the slightly older girl turned into her. She could see each detail, Carters tan skill and her red highlights. The parents became her own and they were laughing and holding hands. The piece of meat had turned into the last bit of a birthday cake, what might have happened if it had not exploded.

She quickly turned her head away and while doing that met Anubis's eyes. He must have seen the hurt in them, it was hard not too.

He stretched his hand over the table. Sadie watched as it made her way to hand and squeezed.

"What's wrong Sadie?"

Oh nothing, she thought. Just that the fact that my family is dead and I may as well be too, considering dooms day is happening in the near future. She felt like Superman, protecting the world from harm. The only problem ― she didn't want to be Superman. She didn't want to be responsible for anything or anyone and she certainly didn't want to be the person people turn to when bad things happen. Yeah sure, call her selfish. She already proved that when she went to see her friends in London, and look where that got her.

But then you never would have gotten your first kiss with Anubis, something echoed in her mind.

"What do you think you would do if someone you loved was in danger?" She asked in a nice, un-Sadie like way. "What if you had a choice between the whole world and that one person? You could only choose one, and the one you don't would perish."

Anubis stared at her as if worms were coming out of her nose. "What do you mean?"

It's a really straight forward question, she thought. "Answer it."

He shook his head and released his grip on Sadie's hand. "I really don't know Sadie. I guess I haven't really been put to the test yet, and truthfully, I don't even want to have to make that choice."

The waiter with the southern accent returned with their food ― tuna fish for Sadie and steak for Anubis ― and placed it in front of them. "Anything else?" Then he noticed Sadie's empty glass. "Miss, would you like more drink?"

She shook her head. "It's ok."

The waiter, who felt as if he had fulfilled his duty at their table, moved onto the one with the family in front of them. Sadie watched him leave their table. What would it be like to not be burdened with this knowledge? She continued to watch as he strolled through the room and she watched as his eyes landed on a pretty girl a few tables a way.

Not a care in the world. The exact opposite of Sadie.

"I'm thinking to deeply," Sadie said, taking a bite out of her fish. "I might be going mental."

"Nothing wrong with thinking for once. Maybe it's a good thing. It might help you think before you act sometimes."

"Like you," she scoffed, "who seems to act like there's no tomorrow."

Anubis raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never noticed."

The food was good, Sadie had to admit. And to escape answering Anubis the took a huge bite out of her fish. No food, she decided, had ever tasted so good. When she finally looked up from her food she noticed that Anubis had been making faces at her.

Maybe something was on her nose. Oh no, she thought, what if their something stuck to my mouth? Sadie imagined chewed up fish stuck to her lip.

With a worried tone in her voice Sadie asked: "There's something on my nose, right? I mean, that's the only reason you would be making those ridiculous faces."

Anubis made another face. "You mean this one?"

"That face does not suit you. Maybe it did fifty years ago when hippies were at large, but not anymore."

"It's just that you're eating fish," Anubis said, pointing with his fork towards her meal. "Cats eat fish, dogs don't."

"So you're a dog now?"

"Always will be."Anubis remarked.

Sadie fidgeted in her chair. What should she say now? She felt as if she had been sucked out of words ―words actually― that would make Anubis laugh. No guy she had ever dated made her feel this way. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable around Anubis, maybe a little nervous, but never uncomfortable. In fact, when Anubis had announced their date she had nearly fainted with joy.

Nervously, Sadie reached for her glass to take a sip but then realized that it was empty. Great.

"You want to get that filled up?"

Anubis's voice startled her. "I think I'm good for now."

"I could go get a waiter for you."

"No, I'm good."

Anubis still looked unsure, which just made Sadie want to prove herself even more. "You can't do that cute habit you do with an empty glass."

"Yes I ― Wait, what did you say?" He had noticed? Shoot me now, she thought.

Anubis lightly tapped her leg with his. "You have all these nervous habits."

"No I don't." None that people noticed actually.

He smiled which made Sadie want to melt and then reform and then melt again. "When you're unsure of what to say you push your hair behind your ear."

"Everyone does that."

Anubis shrugged, unconvinced. "If you say so."

And then he laughed. It was more like a silent chuckle than a throw your head back and laugh, but it still was a laugh. Who was he laughing at? What did he know that she didn't? Should she be worried? Probably, she answered. Maybe this was all some kind of sick joke so he can steal information from her and give it to his father. No, Anubis wouldn't do that.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. With his thumb he lightly brushed the back of her hand, which glided like a feather on her smooth skin. For a while they just stared at their hands, unaware of the world around them.

"I hate this," Anubis said, still looking at their hands.

"What?"

"The whole I'm a God thing and you're a human and that . . ." He trailed off, which only made Sadie wonder what he was going to say.

"What?" She demanded.

Anubis shook his head and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Sets planning something. Has been for the last few months." Then as if finally making up his mind he added, "I'm worried for you ― And Carter and Zia and . . . Walt."

She knew Walt was a sore subject for him, but he didn't have to saw his name with so much hatred and anger . . . did he? Back on topic Sadie! Back on topic.

Yeah, she knew that Set was planning something, and she knew that it was going to be bad, but why did he have to bring it up right now? Right in their happy moment too."

"I don't care what he's doing. Let's just pretend that none of that matters and it's only you and me forever." She added the "forever" as a wish, a promise that she would kill to keep.

Anubis shook his head as if she were the one that didn't get it. "You don't get it!" He snapped. Then he leaned over the table and stroked her cheek, moving her hair behind her ear. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, but what Set plans on doing . . . I can't let you get hurt."

She shook her head. "Don't talk about this now," she whispered.

But he wouldn't stop. "I won't let you get hurt, I won't, but I'm not powerful enough to stop it.

"You have to go into hiding." A tear trickled down her cheek and onto his hand. _You have to go into hiding. _His words echoed into her mind.

That's not fair! Her mind screamed. What about Carter, about Jaz and Walt and Khufu and the House of Life? What about all the people at the Brooklyn house that was counting on her to protect them? Then Sadie remembered she didn't want to be Superman. This is what she wanted, right?

"I-I found a place Sadie. Where you would be safe and Set and everyone else who wanted to harm you wouldn't be able to find you. You'll be safe . . . you'll live!"

You'll live. So he didn't think that she would live otherwise? She could take care of herself better than he could! She had magic, the power of Isis! In her rage she drew away from Anubis, from the warmth of his hands that still lingered on her skin. She stood up and took a step backwards, nearly bumping into someone.

"Sadie," Anubis whispered.

No. Block him out of your mind, one side of her said. But then the other, more selfish part of her told her to take him up on that deal. To be safe . . . while Carter and everyone else she loved died.

Without hesitation she stormed her way out of the restaurant, dodging waiters and maneuvering around tables. At first she thought that Anubis would follow her, but when she turned around she realized that she couldn't find him.

Maybe he doesn't care, she thought sadly.

But as she sat down on the steps outside of the restaurant and buried her head and tears in her hands, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Don't look up, she told herself. But that only made her cry harder.

Anubis sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Without hesitation she buried her head in his chest and just cried.

Yeah sure, they might have gotten a few weird looks from the people passing buy them, and one especially rude person might have screamed "Get a room!" But other than that, Sadie couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt safer than in Anubis's arms.

"I care," He said as if reading her mind, "I care about you so much, they wouldn't be able to measure it."

Sadie hiccupped. "I care about you too, but . . . I'm not sure if I want to leave everyone." No one else besides Carter was strong enough to protect the trainees. It was her and Carter, or just Carter, and trust me, Carter alone was not going to last long. They needed her rashness and power to survive the upcoming battle. Yes, Sadie realized, they would survive, they would prevail.

"I can't. Remember how I asked you if you could choose between the one person you loved and the world . . . well, I think I have to choose that now. I can either be with you ― safe and out of harms way ― or I can fight for the world, for the trainees and for the regular people who don't believe in Gods."

Anubis's body stiffened. "I love you," she said, "but I think my job is to protect the world ― even if that means I have to give you up."

"I love you to Sadie," he whispered into her hair. "And I think I understand."

Suddenly the ground shook. Anubis and Sadie stood up and searched for the cause. Some people around them were whispering about an earthquake or a terrorist attack, but Sadie knew the truth. Her heart fell.

To the left, Sadie could see smoke rising from a building, the Brooklyn House. The War had started, and Brooklyn house was under attack.

"I-I have to go," she said, pulling away from Anubis. "They need me. Carter needs me."

"I need you," Anubis responded. "I love you Sadie, and I don't think I could take it if something happened to you."

The pain in his voice broke her heart. She shook her head, trying to prove to herself that she was not having second thoughts. The Brooklyn House, they needed her more than Anubis did. All those lives would be lost if she didn't get there ― soon.

"I love you too," she said, and then lightly pressed her lips against his. There was this jolt that went through them, and for a second she knew that he understood. "Forever," she whispered as she pulled away.

Sadie turned around and headed for the Brooklyn House when another blast broke the air. She started to run, knowing that she had to make it there on time or leaving Anubis would have been for nothing.

And as she ran through the smoke and fire towards her home, she realized that she had never said good-bye to Anubis.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to make this kind of sad, and I'm not sure I actually did. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it!  
>Read and Review!<p> 


	3. Soul Mates in a Small Town

**Five years after Sadie, Carter, and the House of Life beat Apophis and sent him deep into the Daut, Sadie comes to the small town of Ashmore, IL (which really is a small town in IL) and meets someone who she never expects. But she has to leave at the end of the day, and the two only have one day together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Mates in a Small Town<strong>

"_Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."_

The road was worse than she remembered it. Way worse. The asphalt that had been lumpy before, green weeds growing like vines on the ground, fissures along the yellow line in the middle of the street dividing the two lanes. Now, you could hardly tell that it had been a road except for the asphalt below the ground. Sadie could feel every bump in the road, every crack that she had to go over with her small white Audi.

Beside her were rows and rows of trees, darkened by the night sky. The moon was high in the sky and covered by little wisps of grey clouds, making the moon look like something you would see in a vampire romance novel.

And just like in all those scary novels, the damsel in distress is driving through a road that no sane person would dare to drive on.

Sadie was tiered of being that damsel. She wanted to be the hero and would never stop dreaming of that day.

She pushed on the petal so that it touched the floor and she sped through the trees like a madman.

A few miles later she slowed down and entered the town of Ashmore, IL.

Not much happened in Ashmore, being a town with fewer than eight-hundred people in it. The town was filled with small bungalows with white porches and big lawns where children played in the sprinklers. Main Street had everything from furniture shops to pet stores to the city hall.

Sadie drove her Audi down Main Street where all the shops were closed and dead looking, sort of like a ghost town. No one walked on the sidewalks after nine o'clock, and she was the only car on the street, her headlights were like a lighthouse in a storm, a beacon that something unexpected was coming.

She sighed and then turned onto one of the small streets that branched off of the main road. The inn she had stayed in last time, The Yellow Sun, was at the end of the street and her destination.

The Yellow Sun was old and rundown like everything else here. The outside hadn't been painted in years and wood was coming off in all different directions. Sadie parked her cars in one of the three parking spaces and took her pink suitcase out of the trunk. The wheels squeaked as she made her way to the glass door that was so dirty you couldn't see anything through it.

Inside was lit by a thin yellow lamp, and flies wizzed around like airplanes in the air.

Sadie strolled up to the counter to check in. A boy, no older than fifteen it seemed, was bent over a book the size of the Bible. He had black hair and a thin v-neck on that showed of the muscle on his arms.

And then he looked up.

Time stopped. Literally.

Blood rushed to her ears and she could feel the lub thub sound in her chest as it pounded like a drum. She hadn't seen that face in over five years, back when Apophis was at large and threatening the world that she knew. She gasped and dropped the checkbook she was holding so that it landed on the ground by her feet with a thud.

Her face was pale as if she had seen a ghost and her heart was beating so fast it threatened to jump out of her chest.

"Sadie," the boy said in awe. He stood up and took a closer look at her and then he rubbed his eyes like a little boy waking up from a sleep. "Oh my god it's you. . . ."

She nodded. "Anubis," she whispered. Anubis. Anubis. How long had it been since she had thought that name, spoken it on her tongue? How long ago was it since she had last seen him? He looked exactly the same as before and his chocolate eyes melted her like it did five years ago.

Five years ago. She had aged five years while he still looked the same. She felt her face as if expecting wrinkles to appear.

"Oh my god," she whispered again. And the Anubis came out behind the desk and they embraced in a hug.

"What happened to you?" Sadie asked.

It was daytime now of the next day and Sadie and Anubis were sitting down outside a smoothie show on Main Street. The wind was perfect and Sadie couldn't find a single cloud in the blue sky above her.

Anubis took another sip. "I was wounded. You and Carter were off in the Daut fighting Apophis."

"Why didn't you ever come back? You were wounded? Did anyone help you?"

He shook his head. "I was hurt badly. Set had said I was a 'Lousy son and not worthy of being a God' before he stabbed me in the stomach," he pointed to the place, "Unfortunately for me, the only other person around was Isis, and she didn't like me very much at the time."

"Then after you healed why didn't you come back?"Sadie demanded.

"I found this place."

Sadie looked around. There were a few people walking on the street, the rest hidden away in air conditioned buildings in the middle of the summer. The shops were old and wooden and would probably never stand a chance against a fire. She thought, "What's to love here when you could have Brooklyn . . . and me?" Did he even love her? She looked at him, I mean, really looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, but instead was staring down Main Street.

Sadie drank her smoothie quietly and tried to sink down in her seat and disappear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She tried not to act startled and took anther sip of her drink. "Walt took me here once," she said, not mentioning that it had been a date, "and I just thought I should come back and have some peace and quiet for once. Brooklyn is crazy right now, with all the trainees' we are getting. Plus news reporters for the Egyptian Times, with Uncle Amos being the head of the House of Life."

"How's Carter? Still smooching with Zia?"

Sadie shook her head. "They had a falling out a few months ago. It seemed like everything is falling apart at home." She shook her head again in reality that her whole life was coming apart. "I just came here for an escape."

"Well, this is the perfect place. Dead smack in nowhere."

Sadie took another sip so she wouldn't have to speak to Anubis. She didn't trust her voice at the time, a thousand feelings creeping up on her like spiders and she was the fly.

"How long are you staying?" Anubis asked.

"I'm leaving tonight," the words sounded dead and uneventful as she spoke them. In truth, she wasn't even supposed to have left the Brooklyn House with all the trainees' coming in, but in order to stay sane and complete she knew she had to take a break. She and Carter had had a debate on the subject, and Carter ― who was also under a lot of stress ― agreed that a few days wouldn't hurt.

"How are you," she gestured at him, "still in the mortal form? I thought you could only take this form in a graveyard." Sadie had been meaning to ask him that for a while.

"Turns out there is a graveyard under the town. Big battle or something took place here a few hundred years back and a bunch of soldiers were just left here to rot and decay. I can go anywhere in the city except for the old mansion a few miles down. Huh. You would have thought there were a few dead bodies in a haunted mansion."

"That's creepy."

"What, the mansion?"

"No. The whole this-town-is-on-top-of-a-grave concept. Just think of what a paleontologist would find here instead of dinosaur bones."

Anubis didn't respond, and for a while they just sat there in awkward silence.

"Why don't I show you around? Unless you've been everywhere on your trip with Walt . . . "

She cursed herself for mentioning Walt. "Nope. Don't remember a thing."

"Good," Anubis stood up and placed a few dollars on the table. "Let's go then. I want to show you around the place."

"I'll start with something small and easy on our trip around Ashmore. Thank you for flying Anubis Airlines, but sorry, we are out of peanuts at the moment. Why don't you try some chocolate at our first stop, the King Chocolate Co." Anubis gestured towards the building to his left.

The bell rung as they entered, and Sadie was instantly blasted by the smell of melted chocolate. There were three rows of chocolate, with everything from chocolate bunnies for Easter and candy apples dipped in chocolate. It reminded her of the bakery one of the trainee's mothers owned.

She went down the first isle and was surrounded by assorted chocolates in different color boxes. It was like a See's Candy but better, she realized. The second isle was filled with different shapes, each made out of chocolate. There were bunnies and flowers right next to faces of presidents and the Joker from Spiderman.

"One day," she said, looking at the chocolate head of Neil Armstrong, "I want my head to be made of chocolate."

Anubis lifted up a chocolate Grinch. "This could be you."

She playfully smacked him. "Look in a mirror. You'll find the Grinch looking back at you."

Anubis lifted up another head. This time it was Mary Poppins. "Did you know that the trailer of first Mary Poppins movie was mistaken for a horror movie?"

"Didn't know you kept track of her. Guess you are old enough to know though . . . . "

Anubis put the head back down on the tray and he led her to the third row. This one was filled with non-chocolate foods like gummy bears and Sadie decided to skip this row and find something from the others. After a very long time of samples and head browsing, Sadie finally decided on a chocolate head of her least favorite person in the world (right up there with Set and Apophis) Elvis Presley, (she hated the hair do and how when he said the same word over and over his voice got lower and lower and lower) and set him down by the cashier.

"Careful," the cashier ―who had a name tag that said: Hi! My name is Janie. Ask me anything about chocolate! ― said, "Don't want to break his nose or something."

Sadie made a mental note to bite off Elvis's nose first.

Once Elvis's nose was gone and they were back in Sadie's white Audi, Anubis drove them out of the city and towards the woods. The road was bumpy again, and Sadie had to focus on swallowing her chocolate in fear of chocking on Elvis. That was exactly something that Elvis would do!

"Where are we going?"

Anubis pointed to a sign that just passed by their window. Unfortunately they were going to fast and Sadie only caught the word: pain. That didn't sound good.

"Where are we going?" She asked again. She sounded like a little boy asking his mother "Are we there yet?"

"Grain Mill. We're almost there Sadie." Pain . . . Grain . . . ohhh. Relief flooded her mind. Anubis wasn't some super bad dude who was going to kill her. I mean, after all they had gone through?

The car slowed down a little. "So five years, huh?" She said. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Well . . . I've just been taking a break. No Godly business or anything to deal with, and I let your dad deal with all my jobs. He said I needed a break and I thought, 'Hey, I'm wounded. Perfect time to take a break.'"

"No it was not." Sadie crossed her arms. "We needed you Anubis! How could you just leave us?"

"I told you. I was wounded."

"After you healed?"

"Battle was over. I was lying in a puddle of my blood when Apophis was killed, and no one bothered to find me."

"I tried," she whined.

"No, you were to busy making out with Walt. He was cured. He was perfect for you."Anubis looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Sadie felt herself melt and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I did try Anubis."

"Don't. You think you're all that and everything . . . just don't."

"Don't what?" Sadie demanded.

He sighed. "Just . . . . Don't go breaking my heart again Sadie Kane."

"Break your heart?"

He was quiet for a while and didn't take his eyes off the road. Finally, he said: "I loved you."

Sadie noticed how he spoke in past tense. Truth, she had loved him too. But when he went missing and never returned and well . . . Walt was there for her. She had taken down her poster of him and vowed never to fall for a God again.

But obviously that vow was going to be broken again. Curse you Anubis! She thought. Curse you and your chocolate eyes that make me melt again and again!

Suddenly the car stopped moving and Sadie was thrown forward. "Oww."

"Sorry."

Anubis opened the door and stepped outside. Sadie followed.

Outside the light was dimming and Sadie could see the moon in the still blue sky. The day was coming to an end, her last day with Anubis.

She was standing in front of a giant tower made of stone and brinks, something you would imagine from the Disney movie Tangled. There were several windows in it that killed the whole Rapunzel theme.

Anubis took her hand and lead her to the wooden door and then up the flights of steps. "This is my exercise for the day," she declared as they went up another long set of stares. Her legs began to ache after a while, and as they passed another window Sadie noticed that they were far off the ground. And then to pass the time she tried to count the steps, but the idea was wasted because she kept loosing focus whenever she felt the pressure of Anubis's hand against hers. She wanted to squeal in delight.

"So what's going on between you and Walt?" Anubis asked. She couldn't see his face.

"Oh . . . you know. Walt left to go help the House of Life and was sent off the Brazil or something. Then, when he came back a few months later, he said that he had met his soul mate there and that he was sorry for breaking up with me."

"Jeez. Nice boy you got there."

"I know, right? I'm now thinking, 'What in the world did I see in him?'" Sadie sighed. "And you know what's ironic? Walt and his 'soul mate' broke up a few weeks later and Walt moved on to Jaz."

They were silent for a while before the stairs ended at a wooden platform. Anubis led her to the nearest window and Sadie gasped.

It was like looking out of an airplanes window where you could see for miles and miles of green and city and beauty. The city of Ashmore was like a small Barbie town and the people looked like ants going about their business. Even better, the sun was falling into the sky in a red-orange-purple-blue at the time. It continued to sink until it fell below the shoulders of the ground and disappeared. Then the stars appeared.

"Did you find your soul mate yet?" Anubis whispered as if his voice would break the scene they had just witnessed.

"I think so," she whispered back. They were still standing hand and hand by the window and Sadie could feel Anubis squeeze her hand. The pressure made her heart flutter.

"Who is it?" He asked, although she was sure he already knew the answer.

"You."

* * *

><p>AN: Truth: Ashmore is a real city with about 750 people according to Wikipedia or something. I'm not sure about the whole graveyard thing and King Chocolate Co. because that's all made up. But then . . . who knows? Maybe it's like a really ironic coincidence and there is a chocolate place with heads of Elvis Presley (I'm not sure if Sadie really hates him because he was the first person that came to mind. It was either him or Michael Jackson and I figured people like Michael Jackson better).

Thank you for reading and remember to read and review!


	4. Insult Me if you Dare

**Sadie promises to teach Anubis how to insult people after commenting on how lame Anubis's insults were.**

* * *

><p><strong>Insult Me If You Dare<strong>

"_It's not the fall that kills you, but the sudden stop."_

"Chocolate eyes over here started it," Sadie said.

Anubis tried not to sound to amused. "Hah. Chocolate eyes. I guess now I can call you Sad Sadie or like Red Streak Girl ― right?"

The look on Sadie's face was pure disbelief. "Those names are horrible."

Anubis brushed off the comment. So he was bad at making insults ― who cares? I care, he thought sadly.

I'll practice them later. He pictured himself standing in front of the mirror and screaming at his reflection. "You fatty!" He would scream and his reflection would scream it back. "Oh no you didn't," he would snap back, only to find that the reflection said the same thing. Hopeless.

"You're hopeless," Sadie said as if speaking his mind. She nudged him with her elbow, and Anubis could only feel the heat where their bodies connected. It burns! Toughen up Anubis! "Want me to teach you?"

"Teach me what?" He said stupidly.

"To insult people of course. You're insults are seventeenth century. So lame." So lame, he repeated. She was talking about your insults, not you. Don't panic ― yet. His mind was a whirl. She was offering to teach him something? Why would she do that?

He looked over and studied Sadie, trying to find the catch. She smiled in one of her innocent (not really) smiles that made him blush. There was no strange twitch going on over her face: biting the lip, eye twitch, that Sadie usually did when nervous. It was either she became an expert liar in the last twenty four hours (which his doubted) or she was telling the truth (which he also doubted).

But hey, more free time with Sadie!

He accepted.

"Ok. First class is at the Brooklyn House at seven. Be there on time or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else," she repeated.

Sadie walked off without looking back or waving good-bye. Until she was out of view Anubis watched her in the most un-stalker like way. Not that anyone noticed or anything.

He had missed the few odd stares people had been giving him while he was so focused on Sadie. The way she walked, her hands moved by her sides . . . . People were going to think he was the king of people watching ― and they did.

He could picture it now: Ten a.m. news. Strange person stares at girl as she walks away. Did they just break up? The announced would ask.

No you moron, he would reply. He had gotten a teacher who was going to teach him to deal out some real insults.

He arrived at seven, just like planned, and guess what? Sadie was still asleep.

Now, I'm sure any of you could have told him that. Seven a.m.? Sadie's gonna be sound asleep.

Anubis first tried tapping her shoulder, which made him very uncomfortable. He had always thought that magicians needed to be light sleepers or something, just incase some evil God decided to pay a visit. But Sadie here ― Sadie was going to sleep through the end of the world and so on.

Then he tapped her shoulder and said her name. "Sadie," he whispered while furiously tapping her shoulder. No luck. "Sadie," he said again, louder this time. This time he got a moan and a few mumbled words: "Carter . . . I didn't . . . accidently . . . use your toothbrush . . . last . . . "before she rolled over was sound asleep again.

So she wasn't in her ba or whatever. Maybe he should just leave and wait for her to wake up. The trainees had begun a game of Twister, maybe he could join them before the game ended. But then sticking your butt out with a whole bunch of ten year olds didn't sound very fun either.

"Sadie!" He shoved her shoulder so hard she fell out of the bed and onto the floor. And then she finally woke up. "Oops," he said, hopping over to help her up.

Anubis was standing over her when suddenly Sadie whipped out her wand and screamed:

"Tas!" At the top of her lungs.

Anubis felt something digging into his arms and around his chest, and looking down he saw a thin, silvery, piece of string wrapped around his body. It was tight ― tighter than he liked. He fell onto the bed nose first.

"Oww," he muttered. He tried to get up but his arms were bounded to tight. You would have thought he got extra strength like Mr. Incredible when he became a God but no . . . he was stuck in this frail body with almost no special powers. What he would give to have powers.

Sadie seemed to realize who he was by his "oww". She jumped onto the bed and helped untie him.

By the time he was free it was twenty minutes past seven. He rubbed his arms where the imprints from the string were sill lingering. There was a great red indent.

She rubbed his arm, as if rubbing would make the indents go away. Fine. It did fade, but Anubis wished it wouldn't. Rub me as long as you like Sadie! He wanted to scream.

But the moment didn't last forever. Anubis and Sadie both sat down onto the bed without looking at each other.

"So . . . thought you were a robber or something." Sadie began.

"So . . . I heard you accidently used Carter's toothbrush last night."

Sadie glared at him. "It was dark, ok? How was I supposed to know it was his? Our toothbrushes are exactly the same thing except for the colors (his is blue and mine is green) and they are located right next to each other! I mean, it was the perfect situation for a mistake."

"Does Carter know?"

"No," she snapped. "And he better not find out from you."

Anubis rubbed his arms, remembering how the string felt against it. Not like it hurt that much ―he had high pain tolerance ― but the memory was still etched in his mind. He had felt so powerless then, like all the magic had been drained out of him.

"What spell was that?" He asked Sadie.

Sadie turned to look at him. "You mean the one I just used against you?" She asked. He said yes. "Tas. It means 'tie' and it ties your opponent up with this magic string. You know the one that you were wrapped in."

He shuddered. "I just remember feeling so powerless when I was in it. Literally."

Sadie smiled. "When the string is around you you lose your powers ― or magic. I guess I shouldn't have used it against you ―you being a God and all ― but still, it was you're fault. You _pushed_ me off of my bed! Pushed!"

"Sorry. You wouldn't wake up."

"Why are you even here?" She asked it like she really didn't know, and that was what hurt him. Didn't she remember the conversation they had yesterday when she offered to teach him how to insult people? Did she? Was he dreaming? Oh God, if he was, that wasn't good at all.

"Uhh . . . "Should he mention the offer? Go for it, some subconscious part of him said. "Insults? Remember? You were insulting me on how bad my insults were and you said to come over ―"

Sadie laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Don't judge. "Oh that!" Few. He let out a deep breath. He wasn't going insane and thinking about her 24/7. It had really happened. "I was talking about seven p.m., not a.m. Seriously. I'm not even up by seven. This is really early for me." She glanced at the clock to confirm her statement.

"So you want to start?" He asked. Please say yes, please say yes . . .

"Sorry," she began. That didn't sound good. "But I've got a few classes to teach that I promised Carter I wouldn't skip again. Really. He goes nuts whenever I skip. You should have seen him last time, he was screaming at everyone and pulling his hair out . . . "Anubis zoned her out.

It's not that she doesn't want to hang with you, she just has a class to teach and then she can hang, he decided. Seven. Seven would be Sadie and Anubis time, he promised.

Someone was snapping their fingers. It was Sadie and she looked annoyed.

"Were you even listening to anything I had just said? It was a great story about Carter and you missed it Anubis!" She sounded annoyed, but she was smiling.

"Sorry. Zoned out a bit."

"I'm not that boring," she pouted.

Now, if he were brave, he would have placed his hand over her shoulder and said "Honey, you are never boring." But he wasn't brave, and the idea went flying out of the window. So instead, the not as cool Anubis just shrugged and said, "I never said you were." Talk about lame!

And that was the end of their conversation.

Great. You just killed your coolness (that was never even there) and your chances of being with Sadie! His inner voice screamed at him. He told himself to shut up. His inner self told him that it wished it wasn't stuck with such an un-cool person. Anubis didn't even bother replying.

* * *

><p>Anubis tried to pass the time, which crawled like a slug in a tar pit. He sat hunched over his bowl of cereal and trying to seem interested in the second hand as it clicked by. Lucky Charms were tasting really bland and the marshmallows just made him need a drink of water which he was not in the mood to get up and get.<p>

He took another bite.

Some of the younger trainee's were watching the SpongeBob movie on the TV and Anubis could hear SpongeBob singing something like "Now that were men . . . . " blah blah blah. A bunch of monsters were slapping themselves and singing like crazy.

He looked back at the clock, only to find a few minutes had passed and he still had a long way to go. A few more hours, he whined and took another bite.

Back at the TV, SpongeBob and Patrick had just lost their mustaches. This big tough guy was going to step on them with his very pointy boots and screaming "This will only hurt a lot!" The little kids looked amused and were laughing for some reason. Anubis's mouth didn't even twitch.

"Ok, now were going to work on our defensive spells," Carter said, leading a group of trainees around the house. They listened to him like he was God or something. I'm the God, he thought to himself, not Carter. I shouldn't be bored out of my mind waiting for some . . . mortal.

But that mortal is Sadie.

I'm a God! He said again. A God! I should not be eating cereal like some nine year old and watching SpongeBob on TV. I should be out fighting Set and Apophis with all the rest of the Gods and their armies! Armies. Why didn't he get an army? Bast had cats, that hippo person had hippos . .. . what did he have?

"Hey, Anubis!" Someone screamed. He turned around, thankful that someone finally noticed him. Carter was pointing at him now, talking to the trainee's. Anubis could barely hear him. "That's the God of funerals . . . . "

The kids stared wide eyed at him, and for once he actually did feel appreciated. They began to whisper to their neighbor and stare at him. Feeling very self-conscious, Anubis wanted to hear what they were saying about him. Were they good things? Did he have cereal stuck in his teeth or something? He sat their uncomfortably while SpongeBob played in the background. Someone on TV was cheering.

One of the girls with pink pig-tails said to her neighbor: "He's kind of cute," and Anubis felt the blood rush to his face. He straightened his hair and t-shirt, just to be on the safe side. Pig-tail girl was giggling now.

"Come on kids," Carter said, leading them out of the room.

Anubis felt bored instantly.

He watched SpongeBob and Patrick chase this brown bag around on the beach. Then, this odd guy named David came up running on the beach and said he could take SpongeBob and his starfish friend back to Bikini Bottom. The kids were cheering now.

He was running out of Lucky Charms now. Anubis got up, went to the kitchen, got out the red box of Lucky Charms and then poured it into his bowl. He took another bite and sat down at the table, facing the TV where SpongeBob and Patrick were being attacked by this thug guy.

"What movie are you watching?" He asked, and the trainee's seemed to realize he was in the room. They didn't recognize him but didn't question how he got in or anything. On the TV, that weird David kid was doing some odd things he didn't want to repeat.

A kid with braces and thick glasses showed him the DVD case, "SpongeBob the movie."

SpongeBob the movie, he thought, just as Sadie walked into the room and scooped up some of his Lucky Charms. She placed the cereal back into his bowl and plopped the marshmallows in her mouth.

"How you doing?" She asked, with marshmallows still in her mouth. "I didn't know we had that movie," she said, noticing the TV was on. "SpongeBob? I hate that show."

He nodded. "I know. So lame."

The kid with thick glasses shushed them. SpongeBob was singing on TV now.

"What you doing? I thought you would have left by now."

"I thought so too. I guess I'll just sit around and wait for seven to come around." Sadie stole another handful of marshmallows.

"Hey you," one of the kids said, "be quiet!"

"Why don't you?" Sadie snapped back.

He shut up then.

Anubis glanced at the clock again, thankful that half an hour had passed by now. Sadie noticed him looking. "Bored?" she asked. "Sorry. I have two more classes before we can hang out. You know, offensive spells and potions with the little kids."

He shrugged. "Oh well. Have fun."

"I will," she said, taking his bowl of cereal, "you have fun with SpongeBob." And she bounced out of the room . . . with his Lucky Charms.

Anubis went back into the kitchen for another bowl of cereal.

* * *

><p>Lesson learned: staring at the clock does not make it move faster. In reality, it makes it move slower, and Anubis had to learn that the hard way.<p>

SpongeBob was over hours ago, and Anubis was still sitting down at the table ― you guessed it ― eating cereal. Talk about boring!

Sometimes though, little kids who didn't know better would ask him questions like: "Are you really a God?" or "I thought Gods were supposed to be a muscle-y and powerful!" He tried not to get mad at the kids that asked him the later question, which was asked a lot.

Especially by this little boy (whose name he would learn later is Clarence) with big buck teeth and a bowl shaped hair cut. This boy would go up to Anubis, stare at him for what must be hours, and then ask in his nice boy attitude, "So where's your army?" Remember how he was ranting about not having an army before? Yeah. This kind of burst the last of his buttons.

But he stayed calm. Taking a deep (Ok―very deep) breath he replied, "My army is off fighting Superman."

Clarence seemed to like the answer, but then realized that Superman was supposed to be a good guy. Around the same second Anubis also realized the same thing. Oops.

The boy's eyes widened like oranges. Anubis could tell he was panicking, thinking some villain had entered the Brooklyn House and was eating their Lucky Charms. "You're a bad guy!" He squealed, probably hoping Carter or Sadie would hear him. His voice was high, sort of like girls. "Bad guy!"He shrieked again before running away.

There goes my only source of company, he thought, watching Clarence run off to find someone.

Minutes later he could hear footsteps running, coming closer. And, just to make the day even better, this teenager trainee was standing in front of Clarence while he screamed madly and pointed at him. He didn't recognize the trainee ― she was a plump girl with two braids hanging on her shoulder and freckles on her face. She had bright red braces and a thousand necklaces around her neck ― and guess what? She didn't recognize him either.

So she assumed he was a "bad guy" as Clarence said.

"Stand back," she said to Clarence, pushing him behind her, for she probably to expected Anubis to jump out at her and sprout fangs and wings (which would have been pretty cool) and not to just sit there.

He couldn't believe she even believed Clarence.

She took something out from her back pocket and began to mumble something, probably to Clarence.

Just to make her mad, Anubis took another bite of the cereal and tried to crunch it really loud.

She took that thing from behind her out and pointed it directly at him. This doesn't look good, Anubis thought, and then jumped up and made a dash to the kitchen.

The trainee screamed, "Hi-Wi!" And the spell made the kitchen door in front of him shatter. He screamed, and much to his horror it was loud and sounded like it came out of a two year old girl.

She shouted it again and Anubis ducked, covering his head and neck with his hands. The stove exploded, and fire erupted in the kitchen. He heard the trainee curse and her footsteps came closer. Anubis looked around and found the only door blocked by the trainee.

She was just standing there, probably baking in her own glory, thinking: "I killed the intruder!"

Well sorry to burst your bubble hot shot, but I'm not intruder. In fact, Sadie should be here about now, he realized glancing at the clock. It was ten minutes till seven.

"Who sent you," the trainee asked, trying to speak over roar of the stoves flames. He pretended like he couldn't here and squinted his eyes. Yeah, probably not the best thing to do. She pointed her wand at him.

"Who sent you?" Her voice was more determined now, probably wanting to prove something to Carter and Sadie. "Answer!" The wand lit up and the table behind him exploded. The wood flew everywhere and a few pieces landed on him. He brushed it off.

He tried to answer," I'm Anubis you moron!" But his voice came out in squeaks. Talk you dim wit! He screamed.

"An ―"

"Oh my God!" Sadie screamed. Anubis couldn't see her, but boy could he hear her. Her voice was a mix of horror, amusement, and probably fear. She ran into the kitchen and saw him huddled in a ball surrounded by a stove on fire, an erupted and splintered wooden table, and a girl who wanted to kill him. "Oh my God!" She repeated again. And again. She looked back and forth between him and his "killer".

"Paige!" She said, grabbing the wand out of the trainee's hand. "What were you thinking? Why are you shooting Anubis?"

The name seemed to be familiar to the trainee ―Paige― and realization dawned on her. Her mouth formed a big O.

"Anubis!" Sadie said, turning towards him. "Why are you huddled in the corner like that? Be a man!"

No, "are you ok Anubis?" or, "that fire could have really hurt you." Now his jaw dropped.

Sadie explained who he was to Paige and Paige explained that Clarence had come running through the room saying there was a bad guy eating his cereal ― the Lucky Charms were Clarence's cereal? Anubis thought ― and that Paige had come to investigate. "Maybe," she said reluctantly, "I did get a little bit out of hand . . . "

You sure did, Anubis thought, looking around him.

He got up and whipped the ashes and wood off of him. Paige told him she was sorry before dashing out of the kitchen in humiliation. He should have been humiliated, not her.

Sadie looked at him and shook her head.

"Why didn't you fight?" She asked.

Lamely, Anubis came up with an excuse. "I didn't want to hurt her, so you know, better play it dumb." Sadie seemed to buy it. In reality, Anubis really could have fought. It was just that he had forgotten his weapons in the passenger side of his car. Did he get an army? No. Did he get any cool avatars like Horus? No.

I mean, that was mainly how Gods defended themselves, right? So there. He had an excuse.

"I'm really sorry about that," Sadie said. "We can clean this up later, what do you say?"

"Sure."

"Want to start?"

With all the excitement, he had forgotten why he was sitting there bored out of his mind for.

"Yeah," he answered.

"All right," she began, "here's lesson number one."

* * *

><p>AN: So do you like it?**I'm sure Anubis could fight back. That just wouldn't go with the story though.**

Fact: SpongeBob was playing on the TV (thanks to my little sister) while I was writing this and it was a little hard to concentrate. Those scenes that I mentioned are real.

Read and Review!


	5. Fallen For the Sky

**Thank you to the reviewers. Thank you to the readers. Thank you to the favers. Thank you to everyone else. But enough thanking, because we have a story to tell, right? Or at least I have one to tell. **

**Now, as you may know, half of the books on a shelf in a bookstore is about: vampires, werewolfs, angels/demons, witches, etc. So that is why I ended up reading City of Bones (pretty good) , Hush, Hush (one of the best books ever!), Angelfire (Eh.), Torment (I hate Daniel so much that fatty) and much, much more. **

**What do all of these have in common? You got it. Angel/demons. So today, we will visit the world of angels and demons. Spread the word! Sadie and Anubis are going heavenly. **

**Nothing about the Egyptian Gods. Anubis is a angel (but more on the dark side than good) and he and Sadie meet while sitting next to each other. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen for the Skies (Part One)<strong>

Was she crazy? Yes, probably. Was she going to regret this later on in life? Yes . . . no. No way.

His grip around her waist tightened and she held onto him like her life depended on it ― which it did. If he let go, she would fall to her death, thousands of feet below her, and then become flat. Like a pancake.

At first she was afraid that her grip around his neck was chocking him, but he didn't really look bothered. He looked down at her and asked her if she was alright. She just smiled, losing her voice and heart in the process.

All around her, the beating of his wings felt like the steady drum beats of a marching band coming closer and closer, or like an army preparing to make the final battle to end a war. Thump thump.

A bird flew past her and she gasped, startled that it had come so close, if she reached her arm out, she could have stroked its white feathers.

"Is it to cold," Anubis asked, whispering in her ear.

Cold? No way Jose. Not when his arms were wrapped around her like that. Not when she saw his eyes, felt his touch.

She buried her head into his chest and whispered, "Never when I'm with you."

"Good, because the sun is about to go down, and you're wearing nothing but that tank top."

"The sun is going down?" She hadn't realized how long she had been in the air. Hours? Minutes? But when she looked around, she realized that the blue, hazy sky had turned a lush pink color, and that big ball of gas that was the sun was lowering itself into the ground. "How long have we been up here?"

She felt more than saw Anubis shrug. "Who knows," he replied, "I couldn't concentrate on anything but you."

Sadie blushed. "Cheesy."

"Cheesy? I thought you loved cheesy."

"I do," she answered. "I love you too."

And then the sun finally disappeared, and Sadie could see a few of the stars above them. There was the Big Dipper, she thought, and Orion a few stars down. They were so high up, she realized, that there was nothing separating them (but the atmosphere) from the stars. It was like if she reached up, she could pluck them off one by one and stick them in her pocket for safe keeping.

She shivered almost self consciously. "Cold," Anubis asked.

She wanted to say no, but truth be told, she was freezing. "No . . . Yes. I am ― a little ― but I don't want to go down. I never want this moment to end. Ever."

"Your Uncle will be worried. Pissed maybe."

Her uncle . . . How had she forgotten her Uncle? Ahh . . . Loving Uncle Amos who took her and her brother in when her father left them behind. Loving Uncle Amos, who deeply despised of her relationship with Anubis.

"Screw him," she said, and brought Anubis closer to herself. "I don't care about him." But even as she said the words she knew they were lies. It was so obvious that even Anubis knew.

Slowly she felt him decent to her house, back to the place where Anubis was no longer an angel, just her normal boyfriend. Well . . . she wasn't sure if angel was exactly what Anubis was. He had told her he was more on the dark side than the good one.

When they finally landed on the ground (in the small park behind Sadie's house in Brooklyn), Sadie was reluctant to let Anubis go. She held onto him like she was a baby and he was a blanket, but like all good things, sometimes you had to learn to let them go.

His wings disappeared into his back somehow and the eerie gold color in his eyes turned a normal brown color.

"I wish today never had to end."

"I do too," he whispered and then kissed her forehead. "You should get back now before Carter or Amos realizes that you're gone."

Great. Carter and Amos. "Heh. See you at school tomorrow?"

He nodded and then turned around and headed towards the street. Sadie turned the other way and walked back to her house, back to a normal life.

The air was calm but nowhere as close as the freshness in the air above her, and midnight strollers walked on the empty sidewalks. She nodded at a few but never made eye contact. Her apartment was a few blocks away, and Sadie tried to walk as slowly as possible, to stare at each flower as she passed it to pass the time.

She thought of Anubis because she loved him. How do you love a demon? She wondered, for the first time admitting to herself that the love of her life was a bad guy.

But even time couldn't fill the dread that poured over her heart as her house appeared. She opened the black gate the enclosed her back yard and then climbed into the side window leading to her room. Her room. The window was left ajar and a chair below the high window for her return.

She jumped through and saw her room, messy no doubt, but hers. It was her room. She stared at it for a few moments, letting the moment go into her like a flood, and then she climbed into her bed.

Anubis's scent was still on the pillows, a minty guy smell that she had grown to love, from yesterday when he had climbed through her window and brought her three dozen roses.

Sadie could remember exactly how she had met Anubis like it had happened yesterday. She wished she could repeat the moment over and over, even if she wasn't all that nice to him at first. What can you say? When it's love at first sight, people tend to act differently than others.

Two Weeks Ago

"Class, this is Anubis Flynn. He's from Alabama and will be joining us for the rest of the year. I want you to make him all very welcome," (was it just her, or was Mrs. Fisher looking at her when she said that?) "And if he asks you any questions I would like you to answer them to the fullest extent of your knowledge." (Yes, Sadie realized, she was looking directly at her.) Great.

"Anubis, you can sit in the back desk next to Sadie Kane, Sadie would you raise your hand?" She did. "There you go. Now off you go Anubis."

The new boy made his way towards the back of the room, all eyes on him. There was something mysterious about this new boy, Sadie realized, something dark and evil maybe.

He sat down on the chair next to her and grinned. "Hi," he said, holding his hand out for her to shake. Sadie just looked at it like it was full of maggots and germs. He brought it back. "I'm Anubis."

"Hello Anubis," she said.

He had black hair and beautiful brown eyes, tan skin and muscles that would make any football player jealous. Fine, he was good looking. Beautiful even. And for some reason she kept sneaking glances at him, her heart fluttering every time they met each others eyes.

Beside her Anubis shifted in his seat and she could feel his knee brush against hers. It tingled and then burned, but nothing had ever felt so good.

Mrs. Fisher was talking in front of the class about the importance of History, how repeating the past will only make things bad in the future.

"Don't forget to learn from your mistakes," she said, eyeing each student in the class one by one.

Anubis whispered to her, "She's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

Sadie shrugged and then pulled her iPod out of her black backpack. Anubis watched her as she brought it out and she smiled as if to say, "All is good here." She put on her hood so it would cover the earplugs and then turned the music on. Green Day blasted and Sadie closed her eyes to listen to the music. So much better than listening to old Mrs. Fisher.

Someone tapped her side. It was Anubis. "Can I listen?" He asked, pointing at her iPod.

No, she wanted to say, but pulled out one earplug and gave it to him. He smiled (and her heart melted, just don't tell anyone) and stuck it in his ear. "Green Day," he said and she nodded.

By the time class was over, they had listened to one of Green Day's albums and part of Katy Perry. She took her iPod back from him, slipped it into her backpack, and then headed out of the room.

To her surprise, Anubis grabbed her wrist as she stood up. "Walk with me," his eyes pleaded. Again, some part of her thought, "No way" but her heart flipped, skipped a few beats, and then took a vacation. She looked down to where he had grabbed her wrist and he let go, blushing.

"Ok."

They walked out of the classroom together, side by side. It was lunch, and people were rushing around to get to the cafeteria before all of the good food was gone. In fact, that was exactly what she should have been doing right now with Emma.

"Alabama, huh?" Sadie asked, trying to start a conversation.

Anubis only nodded and they kept walking in silence.

Let's try this again. "What's Alabama like?"

Curse him, but all Anubis did was shrug and fiddle with the strap on his backpack. He was the one that asked her to walk with him, right? Or was her mind playing tricks on her, like that time when Carter locked her in the basement, and every few seconds something seemed to have brushed against her skin? Turns out it was nothing, but that would rule as one of her worst days ever.

She shuddered, just thinking about dark rooms and Carter and spiders. And speaking of Carter, there he was ahead, going to save her from this very boring boy from Alabama.

She motioned towards him, but he just smiled and walked by like they were just classmates (sometimes she wished exactly that!). Sadie turned her head and watched as her brother walked on over to Zoe, the popular girl who responds "You're Carter, right?" whenever Carter walks by and asks how her day was. Boys. They never learn.

Speaking of boys . . . Anubis was just walking. No talking. Just walking. She glanced over to him and saw him sneaking a peak at her.

He smiled, she smiled, they all smiled.

"Alabama's cool," he said as they entered the cafeteria and were instantly greeted by noise. Screams, laughter, gossip, more screams . . .. Sometimes it made her head hurt. "Lots of land."

She nodded, unsure of what to say to that. Lots of land? Huh?

He glanced over and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Sadie headed towards the food line, expecting Anubis to go the opposite way, towards the lunch tables, but he followed her like she was a light bulb and he was a moth. Sadie took a bright red tray and a plastic plate and then moved down the aisle, scooping mashed potatoes and chicken onto her plate.

She watched, waiting to see what Anubis would do. Much to her surprise, he moved out of line and stood right next to her instead of grabbing a tray. He said sorry to the person behind him and moved his black hair out of his eyes. Sadie noticed that he had a Justin Bieber haircut.

By the time Sadie made it to an empty table they had fifteen minutes left of lunch. Anubis walked beside her like a body guard or something, trying to make his presence known, but at the same time invisible. They both sat down and Sadie began to dissect her chicken breast.

From his backpack, Anubis took out a brown bag, filled with apples and more apples and hey look― carrots! It was the ultimate vegetarian meal that would make her Aunt Daisy proud.

She raised an eyebrow and Anubis sighed. "I like to eat healthy."

"Nice."

"Keeps me nice and fit," he patted his stomach. "Can't have any extra weight in there, can we?"

"Trying out for the football team or something?" You're muscle seemed to want to. She tried not to stare.

He took a bite out of his apple and continued, "Sure. Maybe. I heard tryouts were last month though."

Sadie shrugged. "I got onto the soccer team late. I'm sure if your good enough you can get on."

They ate in silence for a while, Sadie torturing her already dead chicken and Anubis staring at her (dude, it was kind of obvious!) like she was sent down from heaven. I wish.

The bell rang. Sadie took her tray and dumped the remains of her chicken in the trash and then placed the red tray on the table next to it. She began to walk away, heading to gym, the worst class ever invented (even if she was really sporty!).

"Hey!"

Sadie turned, expecting Emma or Carter (who had probably disappeared after his run in with Zoe), but instead found Anubis looking at her, his eyes pleading.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked.

Tomorrow night? She thought . . . Nothing. "Nothing, why?"

He hesitated before continuing, "Do you want to go to dinner or something? Catch a movie? I heard Harry Potter was supposed to be good."

He begged her. Just say yes Sadie. He's a very nice boy (who won't speak much about Alabama!) but whatever. Say yes, say yes, say yes . . . .

"Can't. You know homework and stuff." Damn you! She screamed at herself.

Anubis's face fell.

"Oh, ok I guess."

She started to head towards the door but bumped into someone ― Emma. Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door, demanding to know why she wasn't sitting at their regular table and then rambling on about how Carter was cute (who in the world thinks Carter is cute?) and how she wrote a story about Emma/Carter and wanted Sadie to proof read it before she posted it online (posted it online?)

"Is Carter dating anyone?" Emma asked, leading Sadie out of the cafeteria.

Sadie said no, and for a second forgot about Anubis and his proposal. But then, when Emma and Sadie split to go to their separate classes, Anubis and his eyes and everything pushed down on her, crushing her in a box of her own feelings.

It felt like she was being crushed with guilt, mostly because she said no to him. Why did she say no? She wondered suddenly. I mean, he is kind of cute.

And right then, she wanted to run back to him and scream "I want to go on a date with you! Tell me when and I'll be there!" But when she turned around and looked down the crowded hallway, faces engulfed her . . . And none of them were Anubis.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is part one, I guess if this one does ok I'll do part two next week or the week after.

Read and Review!


	6. Fallen For the Skies part two

**I am actually kind of excited for this chapter. Very excited.**

**I went to Borders (the book store?) yesterday because their closing down or something. And I was looking at the selection and there were so many books on Angels. Hmm? Why is that? Not that I have a problem with that or anything but . . .**

**New list of books about angels: Maximum Ride, Mercy, True Blood (I'm not sure if that's the series name of a book name) Unearthly, and much more. Check these stories out I guess.**

**Now back to the story! **

**Part Two!**

**Hehe. This is going to be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling for the Skies (Part Two)<strong>

_"Until you spread your wings, you have no idea how far you can fly."_

Note to the reader:

Let me tell you something: Sadie Kane is not going crazy.

She was not crazy when she saw a bird the size of a man fly over her head.

She was definitely not crazy when the big bird looked down and she saw Anubis's face.

She was not crazy when she told Anubis she didn't want to go on a date with him.

But if anything, she was disappointed, because she really wanted to go on that date.

Liz grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitors closet. Word to janitors: they needed to get some air fresheners in there. Sadie tried not to gasp as Liz shut the door behind them and trapped them in a box full of smell.

"Liz, what the ―"

Liz cut her off. "Why in the world did I hear that you said no to Anubis Flynn (the new guy, you know him right? Anyways . . . ) when he asked you on a date?"

In truth, Sadie didn't want to talk about anything that began with Anubis and ended in Flynn. She shrugged, which was not the answer Liz was looking for.

"Did you say I'm single?"

"Liz!"

Liz covered her mouth. "Just asking. I'm mean, he is kind of hot. Jeez it smells like Mr. Waldo ― I mean weirdo― went poop in here. Probably from all the beans he eats at lunch."

"Liz! Don't mock his eating habits."

"Darling, I'm not mocking his eating habits ― or maybe I am." She paused, took a deep breath, shuddered, and then began again. "Is it an eating habit to poop after you eat?"

Sadie moved towards the door and turned the knob. "Liz, I have to get to class."

Her friend Liz just sighed and watched her open the door.

When Sadie was well down the hallway she heard a scream behind her: "Tell him I'm single!" Good old Liz. A few (ok, maybe a little more than a few) stared at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "that your friend?"

Sadie glared at them and kept walking with her head up.

Mr. Waldo smelled like the janitors closet. The janitors closet smelled like Mr. Waldo's classroom. Sadie tried not to giggle as she heard Liz's voice in her head: "Probably from all the beans he eats at lunch." Which was kind of funny, because right on their teachers desk was a plate full of brown beans.

Sadie didn't have a problem with beans, but she did have a problem with beans going into Mr. Waldo and coming out to soon.

Beside her William, a blond, blue eyed jock, nudged her. "Do you smell something?" He asked, glancing at Mr. Waldo.

"Nope," she said sarcastically, "not. a. thing."

"Well then it must just be me."

"Just you."

"Oh ―"

"Mr. Simons." Mr. Waldo said from the front of the class, addressing William. "Mrs. Kane." He was talking to her now. "Do you have something to say to the class?"

Nope, she wanted to say, but couldn't resist it.

"William says he smells something," she blurted out. A few of the students began to sniff the air. A few scrunched their noses in disgust.

William too his cue, "Yeah, but Sadie says it's only me. So here's the question, is it?"

Now everyone in the classroom, including Mr. Waldo himself, was sniffing the air.

People began to say some things like:

"Oh God." and:

"Jesus Gabrielle, is that you again?" Sadie thought that one was kind of funny.

Another: "Who cut the cheese?" Was also common between the boys.

Mr. Waldo's face had grown bright red. Under the table William stuck his hand out for her to high-five it. She did, right as their teacher excused himself to "drop off some papers." Translation: Papers = poop.

Right when the door closed Sadie could hear snickering mixed with laughter mixed with pity. Mr. Waldo had given himself away. Rumors were going to fly fast.

People pulled out their phones and began to text their friends, some very immature boys were throwing paper air planes at each other, and Sadie used this time to re-read some of the pages in the Math book she had zoned out on.

Her phone buzzed a few times, the text messages reading: "Good job." and "Mr. Waldo didn't stand a chance."

But here was a text message that surprised her. An unknown number with a different area code read: Meet me by that big statue behind the school at lunch. Please. She showed it to William and he checked the number in his contacts but couldn't find a matching number.

That's odd, she thought to herself.

Right as she put her phone away Mr. Waldo stepped back into the room.

"Class is dismissed."

Students grabbed their bags and ran outside, planning on enjoying their ten minutes head start to lunch. William nodded good-bye to her and then headed off to join his jock friends. She was sad to see him go and walked out of the classroom with her head down.

The strange text made her worried.

What if it was a mugger? A rapist? A drug dealer that was going to mug her, rape her, and then dump her naked outside in the forest to be eaten by bears or something.

She texted Emma and Liz: Going to be a little late to lunch. Tootles. Then quickly she added, Do any of you know this number? 556-7864.

The last part was just in case she never returned.

There were two statues at their school. One was supposedly a bronze replica of the founder of the school, but rumor had been going around that it was it was really George Washington, the first president in the United States.

The second one, the one that she was supposed to meet the unknown number at, was a statue of some random guy. The face was disordered and the "guy" (they preferred to call it a she-man, but the principal had once announced the statues name was Henry Parks) had boobs and a long mustache and wings on his back. Why in the world would they have that on campus?

Since Sadie was a little early she staked a hiding place in front of the bushes. Just in case things went wrong.

She hid and listened as the bell rang. Footsteps and voices, voices and more footsteps. But only one was headed towards the statue. It was Anubis.

She gasped, expecting the guy to take a hint when she rejected him, but now here he was, texting her and asking to meet her at a statue of a she-man.

And even worse: Anubis was walking up to her.

"Nice hiding spot?" He asked.

Sadie blushed and then quickly stood up. Her jeans she found out, were covered in mud and her new blouse had sticks coming out of it.

Anubis put his bag down and began to pick out leaves and sticks from her while Sadie brushed off her jeans.

His hand moved to the side of her face where a leaf and been plastered like glue and brushed against her collar bone and lips. She shivered.

"Thanks," she said, then motioned that he should stop helping. "I think I'm presentable again."

Anubis grinned and then picked up his backpack from the ground.

"You asked to meet me here?"

It seemed to dawn on him that they were not talking right then and there by coincidence.

"Oh yeah, I just . . . wanted to know what we had to do for homework. In Mrs. Fisher's class."

That was it? She wanted to scream. "That's it?"

Anubis shrugged. "I guess so. Unless you want to go on that date with me."

Her heart stopped beating. He was giving her a second chance? Say yes Sadie, say yes! Say it Sadie, come on, let your pride go for a while and say yes! But instead she said: "You know Liz wants me to tell you that she's free."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I should ask her?"

No. You should ask me. He already did! I should be saying yes. Sadie only shrugged.

From his pocket Anubis took out a little box. At first she thought it was a present, but then she realized it was only a box of cigarettes. He smokes? Anubis offered one to her and she declined, then lit one and stick it in his mouth.

"You know you're not supposed to smoke, right? On school grounds. It also hurts your lungs, or so I'm told."

"It calms me down. I just have this urge to do it, you know?"

Yeah, it's called addiction. It happens when you smoke.

Anubis elaborated. "I mean to say that I get these urge to do things like smoke and beat up people. I guess it's just who I am."

"So you're going to beat me up."

"No, not you. I feel peaceful when I'm around you, ya know?"

"I don't know."

He sighed and then threw his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it. He smirked and the nice boy she thought he was yesterday disappeared. The bad boy side was out now and she wanted to take a step back from him.

In her pocket she felt her phone vibrate it.

Anubis pointed to her phone. "Better get that," he says, "It's form Liz. She wants to know if you want her to save you a cookie and that Emma's a pig." And then he walked away.

Sadie shivered and opened the phone. The text read: Do you want me to save you a chocolate chip cookie? Emma's such a pig. She ate like half the bag already!"

Her hands shook. How did he know? She wanted to say. Sadie looked around for him and saw him walking down the hallway towards the lunch room. "Wait!" She said, even though she was practically halfway across the school from him and there was no possible way he could have heard.

But then he turned around and waved.

"Oh. My. God." Liz squealed. Then gasped. Then battered her eye lashes.

Emma was eating the last of their cookies. "What?" She said between bites.

They were walking home from school now, Liz in the middle, Emma on her left, and Sadie on her right. They were supposed to be sharing a bag of Chips Ahoy! but for some reason the bag stayed in Emma's hand longer than it should.

Liz was to distracted to care.

"Your just saying 'what' to the best thing that has ever happened to me?" She asked again. "How about a 'what happened Liz? You better tell us now!'"

Sadie demanded Emma hand over the cookies. "You better tell us Liz," she said once she pried the cookies away from her friend, "Or my head is going to explode from your happiness. Literally."

Liz pretended to look hurt and lightly punched Sadie on the shoulder. "Don't be so glum. Is this because Emma ate all the cookies during lunch? It was your fault for being late in the first place."

Sadie blushed at the thought of Anubis. "Just tell us," she mumbled, "what the news is."

"You sure you want to here? It's very big news."

"We're positive. Spit it out already."

"Ok." Liz took a deep breath and then literally exploded. "You know Anubis? Well, after you dumped him ―"

"I didn't 'dump' him!"

"―whatever― you know that we have Art class together, right? And he all came up to my picture and was all like, 'what's that supposed to be?' and I was all like 'a dog, you can't tell?' and he was all, 'I can tell. It's beautiful.'" Sadie watched as Liz squealed again.

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And then he said that I'm beautiful too and he wanted to go to that party at Marcus's house tomorrow with me!"

Sadie tried to picture Anubis― her Anubis! ―with Liz. Hugging Liz. Kissing Liz. Doing other stuff with Liz. She didn't like the idea of any of them.

"Why did you say 'no' to him?" Emma this time, speaking because the bag of Chips Ahoy! is finished. Sadie watches as her friend lets the bag fall to the ground.

She shrugs. What was she supposed to say, that her heart wanted to go out with him, but her mind was thinking "no!". Something inside of her had stopped her from saying yes. Something didn't want her with Anubis.

Sadie wanted to punch that something in the face and demand to know why it even existed.

"Bummer," Emma says. "Oh look. There's my house." She turned to Liz. "Tell me how well Anubis kisses," and then turning to Sadie she says, "I'll bring you a bag of Lays tomorrow if you want."

Sadie forces a smile on her face and tells her that it's ok and that she has chips at home. Emma shrugs and then walks up her front porch and then slams the door shut behind her.

For a while it's just awkward silence until Liz points out that her house is coming up and then runs off without saying good-bye. Sadie sighs and then walks on, pretending that she isn't bothered at all by her lack of attention.

Her shoes are getting old, she realizes, looking down at them.

Suddenly there's a big shadow above her, like a bird of an airplane flying really, really low. She can hear the beating of wings but no engine, so it can't be anything mechanical. Sadie looks up and gasps.

Right above her is a bird the size of a full grown man. She can see legs and arms and beautiful white wings that are blocking the suns light from reaching the ground. For a while she can't make out any details, but then the light shifts and she can see a face . . .

It's Anubis's.

There's that smirk he had given her at lunch and then he starts to fly higher. And higher, until Sadie can't see anything but a black spot in the blue sky.

Speechless she stands there for a few minutes before beginning a mad dash to her house and safety.

The next morning at school Sadie can't concentrate.

Her mind can't take in the information her teachers are saying, can't take in the high fives that William continues to throw her way, can't take in Liz all giggly before her date with Anubis ― wait! She could process Liz and Anubis. Anything about Anubis made it to her mind.

I'm going crazy, she thinks to herself. Luckily she doesn't know anyone in this class and doesn't have to talk to anyone. Crazy, she thinks.

She had never been obsessed with anything before. Not like this. Was she obsessed with Anubis? The boy she wanted to be with because some mysterious force was stopping her? Stupid. Mysterious. Force.

For damn sake she wanted to go on a date with him! Hug him! Kiss him!

Willpower. I need willpower, she things to herself. Mysterious forces can't do anything to stop me from being with him.

At lunch all Liz can talk about is Anubis, so Sadie gently excuses herself from the table and makes her way to the library.

And guess what? There was Anubis, sitting down reading a book.

The rest of his table is empty so Sadie slides into the chair across him. For a while he doesn't acknowledge her.

"Anubis?" She says, trying not to raise her voice. This was a library for Christ sakes! "Anubis?" She says again, getting annoyed.

He looks up, book marks his page, and then asks, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know why you asked Liz to Marcus's party!"

He looked confused for a moment. "You told me to."

"I did not. I just said she wanted you to know that she was available."

"In every lame teenage magazine they say that when you say your friend is available, it means you want the boy to go out with your friend." Sadie tried to butt in but he holds up his hand. "Why do you care anyways?"

She closes her mouth. Opens it. Closes.

Willpower, she thought.

"It's because ―"

There was a rush of energy going through her, and Sadie could feel her heart pound in her chest like drums on a battle field. "Because ―"

Instead of seeing Anubis she saw fire. And pain. How do you see pain? Whatever. Screams. Fire. Coldness. And then a laughter. The laugh sent chills up and down her spine, causing her heart to literally burst, and made her body go limp.

Sadie's eyes rolled back into her head and she felt her head bang against the ground.

Coldness. Pain. Fire. Screams. Laughter.

And she realized: these words could described Hell.

* * *

><p>AN: Part three is on the way!

I think this chapter was pretty good. Review if you also thought so!


	7. The Card

**This is not part of my Falling for the Skies stories. It's sort of a holiday special (today being Labor Day and all) so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Card<strong>

Sadie opened the card.

It was construction paper with red hearts drawn with red markers. They were sloppy drawings, and she bet that Carter could draw it ten times better.

In the middle of the card was what made her heart race.

Slowly she read the message even though her heart grew worried as she continued. This didn't make any sense at all . . .

Because this was what she read:

Sadie,

I'm going to be upfront with you. I hate you. Yes, you read it right.

I have always hated the way you're always so perky and independent. I hate it whenever you pull out your wand and put spells on people. Also when you bicker with your enemies right before they try to kill you, and I also hate all your comebacks.

You make me so angry sometimes.

I hate you.

Anubis.

At first she was just shocked.

Then she felt angry.

She wanted to cry.

Instead she just turned on her computer, hoping that some nice emails would calm her down.

The first unread message was from Carter, which she ignored because he was her brother. The second was Jaz, and she opened it.

The message read: Hate you! Hehe. Happy Opposite Day!

P.S. The message now reads: Love you! Hehe. (Just in case your slow and didn't figure that out yet.)

Sadie didn't even bother shutting down the computer before she dashed over to the letter she had received. And sure enough, right at the bottom, were the words:

Happy Opposite Day Sadie! Hate you forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Tricked you! Didn't I?

Read and Review!


	8. Reminiscing

**So sorry I haven't been on in a while. What has it been . . . three months? Wow. That's a long time. **

**But during my short leave from fanfiction, you guys have stayed true by reviewing, reading, etc. And I thank you for that. So, so much.**

**I hope you guys didn't think I was done with fanfction, because I'm far from done. Though it may take more time for me to get chapters up, I promise you I won't leave, and when I do, I'll give you a heads up. **

**So my life . . . it's still going. **

**Clockwork Prince is out now! So excited! I've already bought the book :D Right now I'm reading The Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray, which is eight hundred pages to long, but still a good book. **

**I need some advice. My friends are going crazy. One friend is obssessed with Twilight and the other is obssessed with a new series called Legend. I don't see what's so great about either book, but if you know something I don't (which is probably a lot) please tell me. **

**Next on my list . . . I'm starting to write a story :0 I don't think I'll put it on fanfiction, but I do want to get it out there somehow. I've been checking out other websites for writers like us like Figment, Inkpop, etc. I have to admit I like fanfiction the best though. Nicer people. **

**I'm looking at the tools on top for the spell check, but I can't find it. So if anything is spelled wrong it's because I can't find spell check. **

**Now, on to the story.**

**I. Think. This. Is. The. Best. One. Ever. **

**Review if you agree.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminiscing<strong>

**"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever, the same."**

Anubis felt like he had been tramped on, spat at, and then trampled on again by a new set of feet. His head pounded like the drums in a marching band and his body was so sore it took effort just to stand up from the sofa. He stood up, but then his mind blanked out. Why did he stand up again? He stood there like an idiot for several seconds before he sat down again. Much better.

He sighed, letting all the stress from today's day roll off his shoulders, relaxing at once. What he would give for a foot massage.

What he would give for a Popsicle.

A nice . . . hot . . . shower too.

Maybe he would fall asleep right then, his head resting on the leather couch, his feet propped up on a foot rest . . . he needed a blanket. Somewhere in his room was a giant Boston Celtics blanket, but even his room felt like miles away.

The tension in his muscle fell away like leaves in the autumn breeze, the sweat on his forehead evaporating into the air. Maybe, he thought, maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe . . .

Slowly he closed his eyes.

Dreams took over his mind; dreams of a certain girl, a girl with golden blond hair, the cutest nose . . . softest lips. In his sleep he smiled, because the memory of her was worth more than all his other memories put together.

He could see her now: the way her brows scrunched together when she was worried and how she screamed at him for the stupidest of things. How she hummed happy birthday to herself after he kissed her, how she fought like a madman but loved like a goddess.

He hadn't seen her in a while.

Dreams turned into nightmares. His heartbeat quickened, spun around, pounded from beneath his rib cage.

Again she was there. She stood beside him as Ra rose up into the sky, saying good-bye to them once again. The world was saved. But his heart wasn't. As the stood there, shoulder to shoulder, Anubis tentatively reached out his hand for her. He waited for her soft hands to enter his, so he could wrap his fingers around her and protect her from everything evil in this world.

But the hand never came.

Because. . .

. . . on her other side . . .

. . . she held someone else's hand.

Anubis could hardly remember the guys name too. Maybe Wally? Walker. . . Walt. Whoever it was he hated him because Sadie loved him. Why? What made Walt any different from him? He was a God! While Walt . . . Walt was hardly anything.

He hadn't seen her in a while.

What he would give for another memory of her.

He hadn't seen her in a while.

But since he loved her, he was willing to let her go.

Everyday was a struggle now. The stress of his job was getting to him, bending his mind and grabbing at his heart. Every human girl he saw, dead or alive, reminded him of her. Every laugh, every smile, every single thing was another punch to the heart because whenever he thought of anything all he could remember was her.

Her.

Smile.

Laugh.

Blond.

Cute.

Funny.

Self-centered.

God-ling.

Love.

Her.

Is this, he wondered, what it is like to love someone who would never love you back? Not in a million years?

Because all he could see was her hand in Walt's hand, her smiling at Walt's jokes, her . . . her . . . her.

He hadn't seen her in a while . . .

. . . but he would do anything for one more memory . . .

. . . With her. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Curse you Walt. _

_Read and review._


	9. Please Choose Me

**Ahahaha! I'm back after like . . . years? No . . . months. Maybe. **

**And I wrote a new chapter! **

**Ahahaha - sorry I'm in a good mood.**

**I'm not sure when I'll finish that falling for the skies chapters. Somehow I have to piece everything together and that will take some brainstorming.**

**I realized that while I was writing, I was pulling things from my memories and writing about them. I just added Anubis and Sadie in the story. Like the carnival? And the bench? That really happened to me. . . **

**In this chapter Anubis is asking Sadie to make a choice between life and love. I think this will be part one of how many parts I need to finish this section. (BTW Anubis is a God but Sadie is just a regular human.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Choose Me<strong>

**"**Once in a while, right in the middle of life, Love gives us a fairy tale."

People don't keep promises. It's so widely known that it should be in the Ten Commandments or something - promises are words. There isn't anything magical about them. When you say the words "I promise" sparks don't go flying out of your fingertips like your some witch with secret powers.

So when a boy promises you something, do you believe him?

Do you forget about him and move on with your life? Or do you wait for him, like you _promised _him you'll do. "I'll be back. I _promise._" That's what he said. And then he placed a hand over his heart, like that's supposed to make me believe him.

Here's the question: should I?  
>For all I know, he's just a liar, a backstabber, or . . . a boy.<p>

Every single girl has been promised something by a boy. My boy promised that he'd come back. "I'll be back," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"How do I know that?" I'm not sure if I'm angry, sad, disappointed, or all of the above. It's more like confusion. And I am so confused.<p>

Anubis is beside me on the bench, peering into my eyes. He removes his hand from over his heart and places it tenderly on my arm. I look at the place where our skin connects. The first time we had touched, sparks flew, but now . . . now I'm not sure what I'm feeling.

The expression on his face makes we want to take back my words. His face says: I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Forgive me? But his lips say, "You know how it is," it comes out harsh and bitter, like he's spitting out the words. "We can't be together. Not now, but . . . there's a chance. _We _have a chance - later."

I stand up, my mind debating with itself.

Anubis, who follows my lead, begs me to stay. His words briefly touch my ears before flying out the other. "A few generations," he says, "is all you have to wait."

A few generations! What moron does he think he is? If I wait "a few generations" for him, everyone I know would be dead except . . . him, and I'm not sure that's what I want. Sure, young love sounds amazing right now, but what are the chances that it would actually work? Young love is hopeless and fleeting, but beautiful.

As I begin to walk away, Anubis gently grabs my arms, and for the first time in months, a spark flies. Small, but its there. And it's the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt. We shared so many moments like this, and now . . . how could it all end up like this? Is this the end? Are we meant to end up like this? Strangers? It's funny how someone you were so close to could fade away into nothing but a memory.

I don't turn around, and Anubis doesn't let go. "Sadie," he whispers, and at the same time I beg him to give me a few days to think about it.

"Alright," he says, and then let's go of my arm.

I run out of the park before he can say anything else.

Running back to my house doesn't take much effort. It's the whole adrenaline rush thing that keeps you going.

"Carter? Dad?"

I shut the front door and then lock it behind me. "Carter, Dad?" I repeat, but am greeted by silence. I sigh. Put my things down on the table, and then climb up to my room. I slam the door shut and jump onto my bed.

A scream escapes me. A scream of longing and frustration, of both love and hate. Funny, because it's all directed to one person: Anubis.

_ Anubisanubisanubisanubis. _Why did I even have to meet you? Wouldn't I be so much better off if I just . . . just . . . didn't meet you?

"It's not fair," I whisper under my breath.

Time goes by slowly. Tick tock, the clock goes, slowly counting down the hours. I don't have much time left. Tick tock. Another second closer to my decision. What should it be . . . what should I do? I am so confused! Tick tock. The clock goes slowly, chirping down the hour. Tick tock. Another minute closer.

Somewhere a door screeches open and then slams shut. "Sadie?" Someone calls. It's Carter. I remain silent, hoping he'll miss me and go on and do his Carter thing. His voice cuts through the silent air again: "I know you're home!" Dang it. "I see your bag on the table!" Dang it. Whatever. I don't move, don't speak and just continue to mope.

Eventually Carter must have gotten bored of me and ran off.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

I think it was longing that possessed me to take out the scrapbook. I just had to know that everything Anubis and I shared wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I just had to know that it was real, and that scrapbook was living proof.

Days - was it really days? - ago, out of anger, I had stashed the book under my bed to collect dust. Rot - actually. But now I took the book out and placed it carefully on my lap. There wasn't a speck of dust on it.

Carefully I open the front cover. The cover was a soft, sky blue - much against Anubis's wishes. He wanted it to be black, but I had overruled him and gotten a blue one.

The whole memory washes against me like a wave:

_"We're going to make a scrapbook." _

_ Anubis raised an eyebrow. "Scrapbook? Sounds kind of . . . girly, don't ya think?" _

_ I wiggled my finger in front of his face. "Nah uh." _

_ He didn't take much convincing. It was a boring day, and with nothing better to do, we headed down to town where a majority of the shops were located. One, known as _Fran's Stationary,_ held scrapbook material. _

_ I remember laughing. Anubis took one look at the small mom and pop shop and began to laugh. "I'm not going in there," he said. Minutes later I had dragged him inside. He looked like I'd dragged him into a girls' clothing store and taken him to the bra section. _

_ The first row featured envelopes and cards for every occasion: birthday, graduation, farewell, get well, etc. I took one out and read the front. __**You know you're getting old when you can't read the letters inside the card.**__ I showed it to Anubis and chuckled a little bit. He opened the card. _**_So we made it real big for you._**

_ We continued to look down the aisles, which reminded me oddly of a supermarket and their neatly arranged cans of beans. Along the seventh row were rows and rows of empty, unfilled scrapbooks of all colors: blue, red, yellow, black, white, and more. I pulled out a green one and showed it to Anubis._

_ "No way," and he pulled out the black one. "If we're going to get one of these lame things," he said, "at least get a cool color." _

_ "You think black is cool?" Guys are crazy, or was it just Anubis? I pulled out the light blue and showed it to him. Without hesitation I said:_

_ "We're getting this one."_

And that was the end of that.

We should have gotten black. Maybe then Anubis wouldn't be pressuring me to make such an absurd choice. Wait? For him? Wait a hundred years for the boy of my dreams? For Anubis - the man who stole my heart? I hate choices.

After the front cover is a picture of the two of us. I remember that picture, and I remember what took places there too.

We were standing in line to get into Disneyland. The line seemed to stretch from the gates, through the parking lot, on the street, and past the freeway. In other words, it took forever.

_I glanced at my watch again. "We're never going to get in," I said, sighing - again. The minute hand wasn't moving. Was it broken? Why wasn't it - tick! Another minute had passed by. Another minute that we weren't in Disneyland. _

_ "This is stupid." _

_ Anubis glanced down at me. "Patience . . . my young Padawan." I hated it when he quoted Star Wars. It showed what a geek my boyfriend was . . . and I'm not sure whether or not I'm thrilled about it. "Soon . . . in Disneyland . . . we shall be." he mimicked Yoda. "May the force be with you."_

_ I nudged him lightly on the shoulder, because we all know how easily he bruises. It's a wonder that you can't see his blue veins under his pallid skin. _

_ He took out his phone, read a text, and then replied. I looked over his shoulder and read it. __**Heya! iz Christine! Remember … dat gurl ya met last nite w/ Sadie? Come on im lke her BFF! **__Of course. Christine, my best friend, who also seems to have a crush over every boy in the world. Including Anubis and Carter. _

_ "Your friend texted me." He showed me the phone, and it was unknown to him that I had read it already. "I told her to bug off, and then gave her a Star Wars quote."_

_ "Oh yeah. Star Wars. Anything related to science should scare her away." _

_ We smiled like we both had a secret._

_ "Hey," Anubis said. I was about to say 'what' when I realized he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to the man in front of us, a bald, tall man with lanky arms and pale skin. I watched as Anubis handed him his phone. What was he doing?_

_ "What are you -"_

_ "Can you take a picture of me and my girlfriend?" _

_ Ha! I loved it when he called me that. _

_ The man nodded, then smiled, probably thinking something along the lines of 'ahhh . . . young love.' He took the camera from Anubis and then aimed it at us. Anubis brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and we smiled._

_ Flash! -_

Quickly I turned the page.

The next few pages had pictures of places we've been. Pizza shops, car dealers, the high school, library . . . Intertwined was pictures of the two of us, alone, and also with friends. There was one of me, Christine, and Anubis standing on a table eating pizza. Another picture taken by Anubis of Martin and I doing volunteer work. I realized sadly that all the other people in the book were my friends. Anubis didn't really have friends . . .

It was the fourth page that haunted me.

There was a picture of a house. The page was filled with stickers and glitter glue, but the house was the most prominent feature.

It's a red house, but we planned on painting it tan, and the shutters will be black. Right now the door is mahogany and the windows are locked shut. The blinds are drawn, and you can only guess what is happening inside. There are two stories and an attic. We planned on giving the attic to one of our future kids like you see in movies but no one has in real life. Like lockers. Sometimes I wished our high school had lockers, but with all the stupid kids and hidden drugs you don't see things like lockers anymore.

But still.

The house was perfect. Anubis promised that when we were old enough he'd buy me the house and we'd make a new mailbox like they in the Disney movie UP and we put our handprints on the metal.

Dreams, dreams, dreams . . . it's sad when they never amount to anything.

Fifth page is when we went to the lake. Sixth is the school play I was in. Seventh is of us making faces at the camera. If I remember correctly, Martin was taking the pictures for yearbook and got frustrated when we couldn't make a serious face.

Eighth is a picture of the two of us sharing a pizza slice. The pizza man had just rang the doorbell, and after a night of studying for the upcoming biology test . . .

_"I'm pooped. Dead." _

_ Anubis rolled his eyes. "We've only been studying for a few minutes before the pizza man came. How in the world are you tired?"_

_ "Reading."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I think it secretly kills my brain cells."_

_ "Reading does not secretly kill your brain cells. If anything, I think it enhances it -"_

_ I waved him off, kind of like I was swatting at a fly. "Yeah, yeah."_

_ Anubis placed the pizza box in the middle of the table and opened the cover. A large pizza, just like we ordered, with every type of meat imaginable. Pepperoni, sausage, meatballs, ham, turkey, and whatever else carnivores eat. _

_ A grin stretches across his face. "Ahhh . . . meat." He licks his lips and stares down at his prey. _

_ "You can't be serious." He raises an eyebrow and I grimace. "You look like a lion that's just killed their dinner and now you're licking your lips waiting to take a bite."_

_ "A little philosophical there Sadie, but true, cuz I'm hungry. You want a slice? Here, take this one . . . hand me the plate – what do you mean there isn't any plates?"_

_ I hand him a paper towel instead. "Carter decided his new life ambition was to become a professional Frisbee player."_

_ "What does that have to do with plates?"_

_ "He colored in all the plates and threw them around the house."_

_ "Did they fly well?"_

_ "Define flying. . . "_

_ "Never mind . . . hand me another plate, will you? Thanks. How big of a piece do you want? Is this one ok?" I tell him it's ok. "Ok." He places it on the towel. The oil is already starting to go through, creating a yellow ring around the pizza. Nasty._

_ Anubis has already taken a bite of his pizza. The front tip is gone, and he began working his way to the crust. "Dude," I say, "You're going to choke."_

_ "No way," he says between bites, "choking-g-uh—ah-" He begins to cough. At first I think he's just playing with me, but his face begins to turn pink, and then red, and when a purple shade emerges I realize he isn't lying. He keeps coughing, and before I can get myself together he spits out a piece of pizza onto the table. It's a light pink color, mush, and . . . never mind. Ewww._

_ At first he's stunned, but by now the moment has passed and it's gone from scary to funny. My mouth is in an O when Anubis starts to laugh and I begin to laugh and then we're rolling on the floor even though Anubis could have died._

_ "Ironic, huh?" He says between laughs. _

_ I smile._

Now I know why he was laughing. He couldn't die. Gods and dying don't go well together, I mean, he's the freaking God of death! How lame would that be if a pizza killed him? Incredibly.

Page nine sends shivers up my spine and page ten makes me smile, thinking about the time we shared. The tenth page makes me hungry and the eleventh makes me sad. So many emotions roll through me. In the book _Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, _the protagonist thinks of an invention where the color of your skin would change depending on what mood you're in. I wonder what shade mine would be. Blue? Red? Yellow? Green? Or would it be some muddled color like brown and grey?

The twelfth page shows me the day we went to the carnival - _-_

When the door creeks open I jump in the air and accidently slam the scrapbook shut. I look up and it's Carter, with his brown curly hair and tanned skin. I tell him to go away, and by my smeared mascara and red eyes, I think he knows not to mess with me now. He quickly shuts the door and I'm left in peace.

Page twelve shows me the day we went to the carnival. We had spent the whole day walking around, looking for tickets on the floor. You have no idea how many people drop their tickets, and how many are so oblivious the fact. It was so much fun, and the whole day all we did was smile and giggle. In the end we had collected fifty something tickets and gotten nothing but candy with it.

The thirteenth page had a picture of a bench, located at the park right behind Anubis's apartment. We had been jumping on it, pretending we were surfing on it, when suddenly one of the screws rattles off and onto the floor. The next page is a snapshot of me right after I wake up, and next to it a picture of Anubis before he had the time to gel up his hair.

The next page is blank except for a date. The date Anubis told me his "true identity." I had pasted a black construction paper on it and left everything else alone.

We had been walking, holding hands, in a great mood . . . when suddenly Anubis tells me he has something to tell say. At first I think he's breaking up with me. Then I wonder if he got a girl pregnant. And trust me, when he tells me he's a God that was the last thing on my mind.

My phone vibrates. It's Anubis. **I'm sorry. Please think about it. **

I don't respond. Wouldn't it just be easier if I never responded? I'd lose Anubis, but still have the rest of my life.

So what's more important? My life? Or Love?

* * *

><p>AN: read and review!


End file.
